candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearly White Plains
| difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Mary the tooth fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant colour bomb fell and damaged Mary's teeth. As a result, Mary becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean to Mary's appeal. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Pearly White Plains is an easy episode. However, it has two somewhat hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Munchy Monolith. Gallery Story= Teeth before the attack.png|Teeth before the attack Teeth during the regular candy attack.png|Teeth during the regular candy attack Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth during the colour bomb attack Teeth after the colour bomb attack.png|Teeth after the colour bomb attack My beautiful teeth is ruined!.png|Oh no! My beautiful teeth are ruined! Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this!.png|Do not worry Mrs. Tooth Fairy! I am sure we can fix this somehow! It is the fault of the candy!.png|It is all the fault of the candy! It is not the fault of the candy. It is all about brushing your teeth!.png|It is not the fault of the candy! It is all about brushing your teeth! Toothfairyafetr.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 336 Reality.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 Level 337 V3 HTML5.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 Level 338 V3 HTML5.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 Level 339 Reality.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 Level 340 V3 HTML5.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 Level 341 Reality 2nd Version before.png|Level 341 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 Level 341 Reality 2nd Version after.png|Level 341 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 341 Level 342 V5 HTML5.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 Level 343 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 Level 344 Reality.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 Level 345 V3 HTML5.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 Level 346 V2 HTML5.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 Level 347 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 347 - |link=Level 347 Level 348 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 348 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 348 Level 348 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 348 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 348 Level 349 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 Level 350 V4 HTML5.png|Level 350 - |link=Level 350 |-| Champion title= Fairy Godmother.png|Champion title|link=Fairy Godmother |-| Icon= Pearlywhiteplains.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Pearly White Plains Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *This episode background on old mobile versions had teeth that are broken, but in new version background, the teeth are clean. *The number of four-coloured, five-coloured and six-coloured levels read out the corresponding number of colours (at the time of this episode's release). *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find it was only up to Munchy Monolith. It turned out the King team accidentally made that post too early by mistake. The development team claimed that they made this accident as they were "so excited about the release", although what probably happened was someone accidentally made the post through genuine human error. *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it, the first one being Easter Bunny Hills. **Coincidently, both have the most four coloured levels in the game. *This episode contains 4 four-coloured levels, which consist of the levels , , , and . *All Candy Order Levels are odd numbered levels in this episode, and all are problematic. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 levels apart: Levels , , , and . 4 levels apart: Levels , , and . *Like Sour Salon, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This is the first episode where the font colour of the episode in the banner was changed (orange to green, only on Facebook). *This episode breaks the trend of having coconut wheels in marmalade. *This episode was released exactly two years before Whimsical Waves (while Dreamworld still existed). Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Grassland-themed episodes